Immortality is Stupid
by CardofSpades
Summary: Eirikur couldn't believe something could happen like this and could not figure out how he got himself pulled into it. A war between Lupines and Vampires. If he could accept it, he would. But what happens if the rogue vampire takes a liking towards him and is part of the plan to make or break the war plan? Side tracking, and disputes along with it. Who's friend, and who's foe.
1. Can't fight the Moonlight, Right?

_So another story. This one I actually have five chapters written already not including this one. So I should be able to keep up with this one a little more. I dunno. Originally I got the idea from a prompt I saw, I can no longer find it, but I was also having DenIce feels. So here this is. Only chapter one. From the way I've laid everything out it looks to be about twenty chapters. Maybe a little more. I know I haven't been kind to my other stories. A lot of time has been going to drabbles which I post on Tumblr. Idk. So I might update a few of my other stories. If I have the time and or motive. _

_Eirikur couldn't believe something could happen like this and could not figure out how he got himself pulled into it. A war between Lupines and Vampires. If he could accept it, he would. But what happens if the rogue vampire takes a liking towards him and is part of the plan to make or break the war plan? Side tracking, and disputes along with it. Who's friend, and who's foe._

* * *

Chapter 1

Can't fight the moonlight, right?

There wasn't enough time in the day for a walk like this one. Snow fluttered down from the dark night sky. The grass and leaves was crunchy under his shoes. Eirikur sighed and shook his head, his breath creating soft wisps of mist. It was a beautiful night perfect for clearing someone's mind. Sniffling slightly he continued his slow walk through the park. It was around midnight and his brother would be getting worried. The Icelander had just dropped his stuff off and bolted out the door, that was around ten. He pushed back some of his silver-white hair into his orange and green fleece hat. His nose was a bright red that it could of rivaled _Rudolph's. __Eirikur sighed and kicked a small rock, watching it tumble around in front of him before stopping. His day had been pretty stressful, mostly because his brother had decided to, (and without consulting him) move in with him and after a lengthy argument yesterday, he didn't want to even see his brother today. Shoving his freezing and stiff hands into the pockets of his parka he mumbled softly under his breath. His brother would still be at his house when he got back so there was no point sticking out here all night. _

Other than the freezing air numbing his skin, it was a pleasant night. The moon was full, helping the pitiful street lamps illuminate the empty street. The stream that was close by could be heard trickling it's way down. And the few trees had begun to lose the last of their leaves. He stopped and closed his eyes, smiling lightly. It was extremely calming. His eyes flickered open hearing a rustling noise. There wasn't anyone around, right? Unless it was just an animal. There could be a raccoon family somewhere. He blinked, a nervous tingling in the back of his mind told him to get out of there. He shivered and it wasn't because of the cold. Turning around stiffly he heard the rustling again, now he began to walk fast, then faster. His heart pounding at the possibilities of what could be making the rustling noise, which now didn't even sound like one a small animal could make. He removed his hands from his pockets, keeping them clenched in fists. If there was anything to be said about this situation, he'd have to say he felt pretty uncomfortable.

Eirikur continued to calm his breathing, making it sound like he was completely calm. But in his mind all he wanted to do, was to do the one thing no one should ever even decided to do. Run. He all but bit his lip when a hand landed on his shoulder. Giving a rough squeeze, the breathing behind him ragged like the person had just ran a marathon without break. Eirikur spun around, breaking away from the stranger's hold and hastily made space between him and the intruder, he glared at the taller figure who just seemed amused at the moment. It was a man, probably in his mid-thirties, properly dressed as well in a suit in tie. His hair pulled up in a tight shirt ponytail. "What's your problem!" Eirikur hissed, trying to calm himself down again, "Don't you have better things than to pick on a stranger!" He laughed taking a step forward, his lips pulled back in a horrifying thin smirk.

"Sorry Doll." Eirikur flinched seeing the fangs suddenly pop out. "You have a lovely scent. I couldn't help myself." There was no way in hell this could be happening. It was literally impossible. Well not really, but he hadn't seen a vampire since he was younger, not to mention they weren't fond of the cold. He huffed, his mind no longer on trying to keep himself from freaking out, because he was. Since he entered high school he stopped carrying around the weird weapons like a cross or holy water.

"P-Pervert..." He hissed, turning on his heel and running. The vampire, he should of expected, was faster, grabbing him by the arm and twisting it behind him, he yelped, mind pulling a blank when he couldn't move anymore. "On no, I wasn't talking about you but more about your blood, now come here, it'll be over quickly."

He struggled but to no avail, he slamming his foot down into the vampire's shin, a frightened expression on his face. Almost screamed when his fangs began to pierce into his skin, it burned and was extremely unpleasant. "Urch-" The Vampire's grip loosened as he let out a pained grunt, fangs pulling out as he threw his head back. Eirikur broke away as quick as he could when the vampire had loosened his grip. Spinning around he gasped, hand pressing into the gushing wound, feeling light headed. But the dark blue eyes that seemed to glow oh so dangerously was all he could focus on, even as his vision began to blur around the edges. Even if they weren't on him specifically, he could feel the shivers course through his body. Golden blond hair that stuck up almost naturally, a deep frown pressed on his face.

Eirikur swallowed thickly, feeling weak his feet glued on the spot as he watched the blond yanked the vampire by his hair, giving a short lived yelp as he was thrown back to the ground, Eirikur heard a sickening snap. He shuttered at the sound.  
"Feeding on the innocent, is forbidden." The other growled, lips pulling into a snarl, the silverette winced at the sight of the fangs that poked out, the puncture marks on his neck flaring up. The first vampire shuffled back on the ground, a pained and frightened expression on his face. A swift kick from the terrifying vampire and the brunette's head came flying off. His eyes widened as he jumped back, the decapitate head landing right in front of him.

His breath quicken as the blond approached him with even steps and reach out, pulling his hand away from the wound, the blood flowing steady and slow. Amethyst eyes gazing into light blue ones. They had softened slightly. Eirikur began to pull away realizing that he was the same as the other. "Sorry about that..." The Icelander blinked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Probably scarred shit less...here." His voice was still gravelly and gruff, but it was kind. The blond dug a bandage out from his pocket, it was wrinkly but still usable. Large and square the one that you put on a child's knee after they scrap it, gently he peeled the backing off and pressed it to Eirikur's neck, who jerked back again feeling the other's fingers brush over the wound, now scabbing over. He blinked and scowled a light blush covering his face when he was given a large smile, part of him glad he couldn't see the fangs anymore, the other part wanting to run.

"Um..thanks I suppose..." He mumbled, glancing at him once again, all signs of anger lifted from him. A light and airy atmosphere surrounded him, taking place of the dark aura that had once covered him.

"Be careful now." Eirikur only murmured a response before running away. Ignoring the twisting sensation in his stomach. His hand still pressed over the bandage.

The blond slowly looked at his fingers, the tips dotted with some blood. He hummed and smiled. "Interesting."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I'll try to update every two weeks. Because of the fact this summer I'm going somewhere with no internet. Yeah! No, and for the fact this is my only story I'm keeping schedule with. Review. Don't Review. As long as you truly enjoyed experiencing the read.


	2. So Am I a Vampire Now?

_Chapter 2_

_So Am I a Vampire Now?_

* * *

Eirikur glared into the bathroom mirror, slender fingers grazing over the scabs on his neck. Would they leave a scar? He sighed picking at them. Glad it was winter so that none of his friends questioned why he was wearing a turtle neck all the time, same went with his brother who began dropping by more often since his little encounter with the vampires, it was like he knew! Of course his brother no doubt came because of the news. How blood was found spilt on the ground right outside the apartment complexes. Along with ashes in the shape of a body. He frowned at the scabs again. The Icelander  
was just glad it had healed up well and didn't infect. But over the few weeks after it happened he'd been checking for signs that he was turning. Researching over and over the symptoms, checking for fangs.

He was actually relieved nothing happened. Maybe the single bite was a myth. Quickly he slipped back on his sweater and exited the bathroom cautiously. His brother could pop up anywhere it was always like him and he had a bad habit of doing so. But by the sounds of a knife on a cutting board, he was in the kitchen. Eirikur bounded down the stairs, making sure to make noise with each step. His way of saying he was there.

The Icelander entered the kitchen, using the frame of the walk way to swing himself towards the fridge, opening it and glancing over the items. Grabbing an orange soda and closing it, jumping slightly when  
he turned around, his brother standing stoically over him, knife still in his hand. "Good evening little brother." he muttered in almost a bored tone. Torvald, was Eirikur's older brother, step brother but  
none the less his brother, he was silent type with blond hair like his mother, it was pinned up on one side with a pure silver cross. He looked like his father, but without the stuble and large muscles. More  
lean. who had a very uncaring attitude towards strangers, and a weird hobby of...hunting vampires, most of his family did. Eirikur had been taught as well, but he didn't see the point of fighting.

He opened his soda and raised a brow at his brother. "You seem to be...in a good mood." Torvald nodded going back to his chopping. Eirikur just sighed and sipped the fizzy soda. "Of course, I have a important meeting tonight." Eirikur snorted giving a smug grin, he never got what most of what his brother spoke about, but he knew it was hard for him to talk about his love life.

"Date with that Belarusian?" He raised a brow, the woman from Belarus was pretty tight with his brother, they had dated off and on again for three years now. It wasn't so much they disliked each other. But to them he guessed it was more of sexual relationship then a romantic one. He frowned trying to be more interested in the rosemary he was chopping. Most meals only called for a little but his brother probably chopped up three ounces.

"No. A girl from Liechtenstein, she's...really sweet." Eirikur burst out laughing, his brother was totally in love. It sounded weird with him, of course it was like a robot cracking up emotion sometimes with  
him. He barely dodged the knife that was thrown his way. "At least I have a date, little brother, you've been moping about in your room for the past two weeks avoiding everything." Eirikur frowned, taking  
another sip of him soda. He'd not been moping, mostly just trying to figure out what he'd do if he had or will turn into a blood sucking demon.

"I've never moped in my life." Quickly he exited the kitchen, not responding to his brother's tart response. He grabbed his parka and rushed out the door. Checking to make sure his necessary items were still in his pockets, three vials of holy water, temporary stakes, and a pocket knife, pure silver. A present from his mother before her death. Keys and phone. A quick walk, maybe when he got back, his  
brother would be gone.

…

About a half an hour later he found himself in the park, on one of the newer benches. His fingers stiff from not wearing gloves. He was utterly bored, wishing he had brough his music player. Sighing he watched a few people pass by, children mostly, they looked happy. He wished he had a childhood like that, but he was either training the proper way to hold a stake or stuff in doors because illness. He winced feeling his neck practicaly burst into the flames. Tingling. He started to scratch only for his hand to be pulled away. "Wouldn't do that if I were you..." Eirikur glared at the farmiliar blond and  
yanked his hand away. Great the last thing he wanted to see.

"What do you want?" He hissed bitterly, shoving his hand into his pockets, wrapping his fingers around one of the vials of holy water.

"It's infected." The other muttered catching him off guard. Eirikur huffed and stood up stepping away from the vampire, admittedly very handsome vampire but none the less a vile blood sucker. The Icelander shook his head, glaring at the bright blue eyes. Which shimmered, like something out of a fairy tail. "Just lemme look." He held out his hand, Amethyst eyes sparkling with distrust.

"Won't you like, I don't know, suck my blood if I do!?" He threw up his hands, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The vampire blinked in confusion before laughing, wiping away a imaginary tear. The white haired teen shook in anger. "Don't laugh at me!" He hissed crossing his arms and looking away, face flushing in embarrassment, people started looking over at them.

"You smell wonderful you know that." Eirikur's glare faltured just a moment before intensify, it was the same thing the other vampire had told him, right before he attacked. Was his blood just some kind of  
vampire attraction?

"Say that again, I'll shove holy water up your ass." He grunted lowly, watching the vampire's expression change to one of total smugness.

"Kinky." He laughed again, watching Eirikur's face flush a brighter red.

"Sorry...just, It's hard not to say it when your blood is practicality emitting a wonderful scent," quickly he put up his hands when Eirikur's expression changed into one of pure rage. "I've also already  
had a tasty junkie a few miles away, I'm a little buzzed, so in no condition to fight." The Icelander visible relaxed, a shaky sigh of relief leaving him. "So how about letting me check your wound before  
it becomes more infected and starts to rot your skin right off your body?"

"It's going to what!" Now he was to panic, something doesn't just do that right! "Y-You're joking, please tell me you're joking." He moved to grab the thin shirt the Vampire was wearing a frightened whimper leaving his lips. This was a joke. Skin to rot off of him?

"'friad not, it's a thing leeches have. It's like a burning sensation in your neck, only happehs when a vampire is around. Technically because it's trying to heal. Just lemme look..." Eirikur hesitated, wringing his hands together. He swiftly looked around, the people were gone. He swallowed thickly, now or never.

"Try anything and I'll stab you..." The blod nodded giving a large goofy smile as Eirikur sat down hands placed in his lap. He closed his eyes when the burning sensation came back. He wanted to scratch so bad.

"M'hm...alright, I'm gonna have to do something. I'm not going to drink your blood." Eirikur tensed up opening his eyes slightly, glancing at him in uncertainty. "But, yeah...blood letting. Mind if I?" He sounded so unsure, Eirikur listened as he cleared his throat, all his life with vampires this was probably the first one had asked to drink his blood. He just nodded. "I don't know if you're lying just quick before someone walks by." He said, scared. He could feel the hesitation from the other.

"Do something for me.." The blond whispered nearing the Icelander's neck. Goosebumps covering his skin as the other's breath brushed against his skin. "Signal me when your fingertip tingle." Eirikur just  
nodded, his body limp, eyes shifting around. He was almost wanting this. A quick sharp inhale as a pair of fangs entered his neck for the second time. This time different from the last time, it still hurt, but it when smoother. The tingling sensation changed, dulling into a throbbing feeling. He waited, enjoying the feeling, his stiff ness melted away as the sweet scent of honey filled his senses. A light smile flickered on his face before he balled up his fist and slammed it down on the Vampire's head who just wince and pulled away slowly licking up the pinprinks of blood that rose. Closing the skin up.  
Eirikur pulled away, rubbing his neck in confusion as the blonde laughed and rubbed where he was hit.  
"Sorry..." He muttered, when Eirikur stared at him with large eyes.

"Wait, am I going to turn into a vampire?!" He was met with a confused gaze.

"Only if you drink my blood as well..." Eirikur sighed in relief, glad for that fact. His brother would of killed him if he found out, no joke there.

"Name's Magnus." He smiled, lips painted red, he would of passed for an angel if not for the fangs. Eirikur blinked at this newly dubbed Magnus. Was he really going to make friends with a vampire? He  
furrowed his eyebrows before letting his face relax into a soft smile.

"Eirikur."

* * *

_Like for right now, I'm done with everything I had with this story. I thought I could finish it within 26 chapters. And then I'd edit them as I updated week after week. But it seems like my computer decided to crash so when I got it back. All my files were gone. And the only chapters I saved were up to six because that's how many I sent to a friend. Which was on Email. Now I'm just going to upload the unedited version of this and let's see how this comes out. I've already said I was probably going to redo this or make it into drabbles for each point of the story without having a full line._


End file.
